Los nuevos merodeadores
by Favila Thyferra
Summary: 7ºUP! “No cometas los mismos errores que yo, Draco... en tus enemigos encontrarás la respuesta a todas tus preguntas..."
1. Default Chapter

LOS NUEVOS MERODEADORES

¿¿Qué pasa cuando el destino hace concurrir a 7 personas distintas entre sí?? ¿¿Y cuando algunas de ellas no se soportan?? H/G, Hr/R, N/L....

Aviso: Los personajes no me pertenecen, lo sé, lo sabemos, pero por si acaso lo repito.

Abandonó la desierta sala común y bajó al comedor enfadado consigo mismo. ¿Por qué le había pasado a él? Es cierto que detestaba a los mortífagos y que sus veranos consistían en permanecer encerrado en su habitación ignorando lo que hacía su padre, rezando para que no se acordara de él y lo dejase tranquilo; pero eso no significaba que estuviese de parte de Dumbledore. Recordó demasiado tarde que no había bando neutral y que estaba obligado a luchar en el de los sangre sucia...

Golpeó su puño contra la mesa del comedor para alejar ese pensamiento de su mente cuando una voz lo despertó de sus pensamientos:

Malfoy, la mesa de Slytherin no está ahí para que le pegues esos puñetazos, además, es mucho más dura que tu mano...

Draco observó fríamente como su mano sangraba y se volvió a la persona que le había hablado. El joven con el pelo desordenado y ojos verdes tras las gafas le miraba sonriendo burlonamente.

Potter, metete en tus asuntos y vete a besuquearte por ahí con la pobretona... oh, se me había olvidado que sois novios. Tiene suerte, ahora podrá comprarse una túnica para ella sola...

El rostro del joven Potter cambió rápidamente y sacando su varita le apuntó con ella. Draco se adelantó a sus propósitos y se dispuso a marcharse a la enfermería. Echó una última mirada a los pocos compañeros de casa que le quedaban. Todos eran escoria para los Malfoy, familias que se habían mezclado con las clases bajas de magos y cuyos hijos habían sido escogidos para Slytherin.

Quizá el no era diferente.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando recordó la llamada de su padre...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Flash Back ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

La lechuza de los Malfoy había llegado inusualmente cargada. Entre el fajo de chucherías que llevaba había un sobre negro. El joven Slytherin lo guardó y esperó hasta llegar a su cuarto. Una vez allí, con manos temblorosas lo abrió y lo dejó en el suelo. Una nube de humo salió de la carta y tomó la forma de Lucius Malfoy. La imagen de su padre comenzó a darle instrucciones rápidamente, pues el que no debe ser nombrado deseaba tener nuevos miembros entre los mortífagos. Cuando el mensaje del sobre terminó, Draco había tomado una decisión: no sería uno de ellos. Bajó a la sala común con el sobre aún latiendo entre sus dedos y lo tiró al fuego. De las llamas salió un chillido horrible, que Draco ignoró. Se dirigió a su primera clase de la mañana sin mirar atrás. No llegó ni a la puerta del aula de transformaciones. Alguien le agarró por detrás y lo cogió por el cuello, asfixiándole. Draco vio que era su padre. Su cara demostraba una furia tremenda, que el joven Slytherin había aprendido a temer.

Ningún Malfoy desobedece la orden del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado – Dijo Lucius apretando el cuello de su hijo.

No.... pienso.... ser....un mortífago

Si es así, entonces morirás.

Lucius Malfoy sacó su varita y le apuntó directamente en el pecho.

Crucio!

Draco comenzó a sentir un dolor inimaginable en su corazón. Las arterias se le hincharon y amenazaban con explotar. Su padre había elegido una de las muertes más dolorosas para él. Los huesos comenzaron a retorcerse ya crujir, pero casi inmediatamente se pararon.. El corazón recuperó el ritmo y las arterias dejaron paso a la sangre. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, no había ni rastro de su padre, sólo estaba un alumno junto a él. No pudo distinguir quién era, pero le debía la vida... Sintió como venía más gente, algunos profesores, y le llevaban a la enfermería. Cuando pudo recuperarse, pidió ver a la persona que le había salvado la vida. Su cara demostró odio puro cuando observó al joven con el emblema de gryffindor en su túnica y unos ojos verdes tras las gafas entrar en la enfermería.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()Fin del Flash back ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Draco observó detenidamente su mano ya vendada y comenzó a resignarse. Su honor como mago exigía pagarle la deuda al cara-rajada de Potter, pero otro pensamiento más intenso cruzó por su mente. ¿Él, que había renunciado a ser mortífago y a atacar a los hijos de mugles, merecía ser un auténtico Slytherin??

A diferencia de la sala común de Slytherin la biblioteca estaba abarrotada. Todos los libros que trataban temas sobre defensa contra las artes oscuras estaban prestados y casi todos los alumnos consultaban libros de hechizos y duelos. Sólo Neville Longbottom estaba absorto en un libro de herbología cuando alguien le saludó:

Hola, Neville

Ho... hola, Lovegood

Puedes llamarme Luna. Quería preguntarte si.... podías ayudarme.- dijo ruborizada- Me han mandado un trabajo sobre las Adias y Ginny me dijo que tú eres bueno en herbología.

Neville se sonrojó visiblemente y sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza enseñándole el capítulo que contenía información sobre las Adias, extrañas plantas con poderes alucinógenos. Luna le sonrió y se sentó a su lado, dispuesta a realizar la tarea. Todas las dudas que le surgieron, fueron respondidas por el Gryffindor y pronto se enzarzaron en una discusión sobre una planta en peligro de extinción que se parecía a las adias. El padre de Luna había publicado un artículo sobre ellas y a Luna le había parecido fascinante.

Siguieron hablando del tema al salir de la biblioteca y durante el camino al comedor se cruzaron con Malfoy, que llevaba la mano sangrando y rumiaba en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando llegaron, Neville invitó a Luna a sentarse con ellos en la mesa de Gryffindor, pues desde que desaparecieron la mayoría de los slytherins, los alumnos se cambiaban continuamente de mesas y se repartían entre las tres restantes. Luna aceptó encantada y se sentó al lado de Ginny y de Neville. Éste observó tranquilamente la nueva pelea entre Hermione y Ron, y no pareció prestarle mucha importancia al tema del que discutían. Tampoco le sorprendió el aspecto de Harry, al que se le veía bastante preocupado. Luna preguntó a Ginny el por qué, pero ésta no supo que responderle. La pelirroja estaba bastante triste. Últimamente notaba que Harry los evitaba a todos, incluso a ella. Es como si tuviese un gran peso y no quisiese que le ayudaran, sólo que le dejasen solo. Ella quería compartir ese peso y estar con él, pero Harry no parecía comprenderlo. Eran novios, sí, pero era una relación hueca, sin sentido. Al principio había pensado que era por Cho, una joven de Ravenclaw que ya había dejado el colegio, pero luego descubrió que era por miedo. El joven Harry Potter tenía miedo de involucrarlos y que luego sufriesen las consecuencias de estar en el punto de mira del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Con Sirius había pasado eso. Ginny observó esos ojos verdes que la miraban dulcemente, como acariciándola desde la distancia, y se prometió a sí misma que derribaría los muros invisibles que Harry había creado para protegerlos y le demostraría que ellos eran dignos de estar a su lado y luchar junto a él.


	2. Problemas del corazón

Problemas del corazón

La puerta de la sala común se abrió dejando pasar a una muchacha que subió rápidamente las escaleras hacia su habitación evitando que los griffindors que estaban estudiando allí se dieran cuenta de que estaba llorando. Había demostrado una gran fuerza cuando una slytherin la había insultado después de que llevara un buen rato peleando con Ron, pero en la soledad le dolía tanto lo que le había dicho Margaret Cohl como el comportamiento de Ronald Weasley. Hacía ya tiempo que las discusiones eran constantes y por cualquier tontería. Cuando no discutían, apenas se dirigían la palabra. Su único consuelo era que, cuando estudiaban, Ron siempre se sentaba al lado suyo y su cercanía sin palabras resultaba confortante. Cuando dejó de llorar levantó la vista de su almohada hacia una persona que había estado allí todo el rato. Ginny le sonrió y la abrazó para que pudiera calmarse del todo. Hermione se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más en el dormitorio y sonrió forzadamente a Luna. Permanecieron en silencio un buen rato, hasta que Luna se decidió a hablar.

- Tengo una idea

Las dos griffindors se la quedaron mirando mientras Luna les contaba su plan.

- ¡Es genial!- dijo Ginny al terminar de oírlo.

- Ni hablar, no pienso hacer una locura así- contestó Hermione- Estáis completamente locas si crees que voy a haceros caso...

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Cómo que Hermione está saliendo con Samuel Trier???!!!

Ron casi se cae de la escoba de la impresión. Su hermana lo había previsto y le había pedido que volase más bajo, antes de darle la noticia, pero su hermano la había ignorado y ahora estaba en serio peligro de romperse la cabeza. Cuando consiguió equilibrarse, Harry ya había capturado dos veces la snitch y los cazadores (entre ellos su hermana) se habían inflado a meter el quaffle por los tres aros. El guardián se dirigió rápidamente a la cazadora pelirroja para pedir explicaciones. Unos metros más arriba de ella estaba cierto buscador interesado en capturar una snitch invisible mientras sus oídos estaban atentos a la conversación.

- ¿Es eso cierto?- Preguntó Ron entre desconcertado y furioso.

- Sí, estaba esperando a "cierto" Romeo, pero como no apareció, se lió con Samuel – Ginny hizo un énfasis en la palabra "cierto" para que no hubiese ninguna duda. Después de que Ron se metiese en sus pensamientos y harta de esperar, llamó a Hally para que le pasara el quaffle, volviendo a Ron a la realidad. Su hermano no pudo evitar que metiera el Quaffle, pero en el fondo no le importaba. El entrenamiento comenzó a ir de mal en peor. Parecía como si no tuvieran guardián, y como además, Ron era el entrenador, fue un entrenamiento extrañamente relajado. Cuando acabaron, Harry se acercó cautelosamente al joven pelirrojo, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podía explotar. Le puso la mano en el hombro y cuando le vio la cara comprendió que daría toda su vida por una nueva oportunidad con ella. Sus acuosos ojos gritaban desesperados recordando las noches de insomnio intentando retener el perfume de su pelo y su sonrisa, las innumerables tardes estudiando tonterías sólo para estar cerca de ella, y un paquete cerrado en el fondo de su baúl reservado sólo para Hermione.

Harry se sorprendió cuando Ron dijo con voz quebrada:

- Se merece ser feliz.

No iba a ser celoso, no iba a explotar a insultos. Sólo mostraría una sonrisa falsa y una felicidad por Hermione que no sentía realmente. Sabía que era egoísta por su parte, pero no podía hacer nada más. Dejaría el camino libre.

-Emm, Samuel, muchas gracias por el favor- Dijo Hermione. No había podido ocultarle las verdaderas intenciones del plan y el joven hufflepuff la había ayudado con todo esmero.

- Creo que quedamos en paz, porque después de lo de aritmancia y runas antiguas te debía una muy grande – Dijo sonriendo el chico y añadió pícaramente – Menos mal que soy bueno en deshacerme de maldiciones porque si es verdad que es tan celoso...

Los dos rieron a gusto el comentario y se despidieron. Hermione se dirigió hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, mientras Trier se perdía por los pasillos. Los dos ignoraban que una sombra los había estado espiando, y lo había oído todo... "Quizás esto me sirva de algo" pensó la sombre, y se marchó de aquel lugar pensando en cómo poder utilizar lo que había oído....

Cuando se cruzó con Ron por el camino, éste la paró.

-Hermione, muchas felicidades por lo de Trier, me alegro por ti. – Dijo Ron rápidamente. Se lo había aprendido de memoria, por si en el momento le fallaban las fuerzas. Estaba bastante nervioso.

-Gra...cias – Dijo Hermione asombrada. Pensaba encontrarse a un Ron furioso que gritaría y no dejaría hablar a nadie, pero el comportamiento de éste había cambiado y ahora no sabía que decirle... - ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?

-Muy bien, nuestro equipo es el mejor, seguro que ganamos la copa- Dijo Ron sin mucho entusiasmo.

- ¿Sabes? Viktor me ha mandado una carta. Me invita a ir a Bulgaria por Navidades, pero como no sé si vosotros os quedáis o no, he preferido esperar a contestarle.

- Yo me quedo con Harry. Ginny creo que también se queda, pero Neville y Luna no. De todas formas, debe ser divertido ir a un país donde casi siempre nieva... - Ron no sabía que decir al respecto. En el fondo le picaba mucho que se fuese de vacaciones con Krum, pero ése no era su problema, era el de Trier.- Creo que deberías preguntarle a tu novio, será lo mejor.

No había podido evitar una nota de rencor en la última frase, había sido una tentación muy grande para él. Sabía que si seguía hablando, acabaría por insultar a Trier y a Krum, así que rápidamente, incluso bruscamente, se despidió de Hermione y buscó un lugar para estar a solas.

Llevaba un buen rato en la biblioteca, y había encontrado libros bastantes útiles... el problema estaba en sacarlos con el permiso de la señora Pince... era muy difícil pedirle libros importantes prestados, ya que, o se pasaba horas explicando el mejor modo de usarlos sin dañarlos, o te hacía firmar una especie de "contrato" por el cual te veías obligado hasta dar de comer al libro, si fuese necesario. La señora Pince sólo tenía un trato especial con Hermione, hasta le había permitido entrar en la sección prohibida sin autorización de ningún profesor, eso sí, acompañada por ella. Al terminar de comprobar que se llevaba los libros autorizados para su nivel y con la correcta autorización, clavó una de sus miradas de "como los estropees, te enteras" a la señorita Weasley, que la ignoró, y ya de paso, a la ravenclaw que iba detrás de ella, aunque la segunda ni se enteró, de tan metida en su mundo que iba....

-¿Has visto a Neville hoy, Ginny?

- Por decimocuarta vez en veinte minutos, NOOOO, no he visto a Neville en todo el día y como vuelvas a preguntarlo otra vez, te dejo sola en la clase de Snape.....

Para cualquier alumno la amenaza hubiese sonado algo ridícula, pero para Luna fue como decirle que "El quisquilloso" no se iba a publicar más, y que nunca podría descubrir cómo de brillantes eran las semi-hadas que iban a salir en el próximo número....

-No, por favor, sola con Snape no...... pero... es que Neville me prometió que me enseñaría una Adia que guardaba en su habitación.... – De repente, cayó en la cuenta de que había estado en la biblioteca, y que Ginny llevaba un montón de libros de DCAO, que sobresalían de su mochila y se amontonaban en sus manos....- ¿Para qué quieres tantos libros de defensa contra as artes oscuras si vamos a pociones?

- Son para después. Quiero mirarlos a ver si puedo encontrar hechizos útiles para ayudar a Harry... escucha.- Dijo, apartándose del camino y bajando la voz.- Quiero hacer un grupo de magos competentes para ayudar a Harry en lo que sea... más o menos como hicimos la última vez....- no quiso mencionar el "rescate" de sirius de forma directa.- Pero con mejores resultados.

- ¿Y ese grupo tiene nombre?

- Pues..... la verdad es que todavía no he pensado en el nombre, pero....

- ¿Qué tal "plataforma mágica en defensa de la vida de nuestro héroe Harry Potter"?

- Luna.... es un nombre... digamos....- ¿¿Penoso??. ¿¿Patético?? ¿¿Estúpido?? Pensó... no, sería demasiado directo, y apreciaba mucho a su amiga como para decirle algo asi... – inusual para un grupo como el que quiero formar... pero primero hay que ocuparse del resto, ya le pondremos nobmre cuando encontremos una buena idea....- Ginny miró el reloj, y gritó - ¡¡¡FALTAN 23 SEGUNDOS PARA QUE EMPIECE LA CLASE DE SNAPE!!!

Después de ese grito, sólo se oyeron los pasos de unas alumnas desesperadas por no llegar tarde.....

Harry había decidido ir a dar un paseo solo por el castillo, pues esa tarde no había entrenamiento de Quidditch, y se había perdido por los numerosos pasillos de Hogwarts de tal forma que nadie, ni siquiera Ginny, pudiera encontrarle. Dumbledore había vuelto a hablar con él, debido al suceso de la aparición del señor Malfoy y el ataque a su hijo, y le había insistido una vez más, en la unión que se crea cuando un mago salva a otro....

Nadie de la escuela aparte de él sabía lo que había sucedido exactamente con Malfoy, y por respeto, lo había mantenido en secreto. Malfoy había perdido todo enfrentándose a su padre, ¿Por qué lo había hecho?. No podía entenderle. Sabía que el slytherin deseaba la limpieza de sangre, y siempre lo había demostrado. Se paseaba por el castillo pavoneándose de su sangre y de su dinero, riéndose de los pobres y de "aquellos desgraciados de sangre mezclada que deberían de desaparecer de su vista". Harry se sentó en uno de los ventanales que había encontrado en lo que él creía que era la torre de Ravenclaw, y se dedicó a mirar el paisaje que representaba el bosque prohibido. Observó curioso como al rato, una figura humana se adentraba en el bosque, intentando ocultarse de la luz que proporcionaba la luna llena. La figura desapareció, y con ella, los pensamientos que Harry tenía sobre Malfoy. Comenzó a relajarse pensando en Ginny, y en cómo su ángel pelirrojo estaba ahora con el..... comenzó a sumergirse en sueños y a quedarse dormido cuando un aullido sonó desde el bosque y le despertó. Medio atontado por el sueño comenzó el camino de vuelta a su sala común, dando la espalda a la luna llena...

Ron había desistido de encontrar a Harry. Sabía que cuando él deseaba estar solo, no había forma de encontrarlo. Después de que Sirius muriera, Harry se podía pasar semanas y semanas asistiendo sólo a clase, pues cenaba en las cocinas y dormía en cualquier aula donde el sueño le venciera. Hermione le hubiese comprado un "busca" si hubiese funcionado en Hogwarts.... aunque él no sabía exactamente que era un "busca"....

Afortunadamente Ginny, con su carácter dulce y alegre, había conseguido levantar a Harry de su depresión y ahora era el harry de siempre... aunque a veces, se seguía marchando para estar a solas....

A todo el mundo le sorprendió que Ron aceptase tan bien el hecho de que Harry estuviese con su hermana. Lo que Ron jamás contaría era que ése había sido su deseo desde que vio a Harry con Ginny en brazos saliendo de la cámara de los secretos... aunque hubiese aceptado a regañadientes que Harry estuviera con Cho, jamás habría dejado que Ginny se enamorase de un chico que no fuera su mejor amigo.... Ginny tenía buen gusto, como él. Había oído como muchos chicos comentaban la inteligencia y hermosura de Hermione como algo más que pura admiración, y sus celos habían salido más de una vez a la luz... aunque siempre después se autocalmaba. Se marchaba a una clase de estudios muggles y allí se calmaba. Cada vez que Hermione intentaba hablar con él, salía con una excusa cualquiera, aunque fuese la más tonta del mundo. Todavía se avergonzaba de una de las últimas excusas que dio: "lo siento, no tengo tiempo, es que tengo que hacer un ensayo de runas" ¿¿Desde cuando el tenía runas?? o también estaba "no he preacticado suficiente quidditch, ya sabes que la última vez casi perdemos porque no paré muchas..." ¡¡¡Si ganamos por 260 a 20!!! De tanto entrenar, se había dado cuenta de que había ganado musculatura y que muchas chicas comenzaban a fijarse en el.... "si tan sólo una de ellas fuera Hermione" pensaba abatido mientras volvía a la torre después de haber buscado a Harry. "Pero ella ya tiene a su principito, y si no, siempre quedará Vicky...." dijo esto en voz baja, pero lo suficiente como para que lo oyese cierto muchacho que salía justo de una habitación situada detrás de Ron....

Hermione intentó varias veces volver a hablar con el guerdián de Griffindor, pero éste estaba siempre ocupado o desaparecía misteriosamente y no había forma de encontrarlo.

El joven Weasley se refugiaba en una de las clases desocupadas de estudios Muggles, y allí se pasaba el tiempo meditando y con la vista fija en los recuerdos. Pero ese día una voz le devolvió a la realidad.

- La sangre-sucia te quiere, pobretón.


	3. ¿¿Y Neville?

Wooooolass!!!! Ya toy aquí, de vuelta!!! Ya que tengo el tercer capítulo preparado, lo subo y así no os dejo esperando.... xD

Ahora, contestando a esos peazo reviews!!! Gracias!!! Y si os gusta la historia, por favor, animadme a continuar mandándome uno... o

Tabatas: Gracias por tu review!!! Por favor, sigue tu fic de "mágica pasión", que me tienes a mí y a otras tantas personas más completamente en ascuas.... Draco va a tener un punto intermedio, no le voy a cambiar la personalidad pero no se va a volver adorador de Voldemort.... y la verdad es que la razón por la que empecé la idea de este fic fue por Neville y Luna, aunque espero hacer un fic corto de ellos pronto.

LenaLupin: A la orden!!!! Por supuesto que lo sigo, aunque supongo que tardaré en acabarlo, no porque sea largo, sino porque no sé si tendré mucho tiempo.... (¬¬ exámenes) ¿Alguna idea para ponerla en acción?

Cigny: Gracias por tu Review!! Me gusta mucho tu nick, resulta muy extraño, ¿Te lo inventaste? Espero que este capítulo también te resulte interesante ( Si no, avisa, y ya pondremos a Snape bailando un tango.... ¿Con quién? .... uy... eso es un secreto...xD)

Ana María: Sobre lo de Draco.... weno.... oye, a lo mejor se hace vendedor de escobas en el callejón Diagon y pasa de la guerra!!! No sé que pasará con el, la verdad es que no se siquiera si meterle novia o dejarle a Cohl todo el día detrás de el. ¿Tu que opinas?

Ginny- Forever: Gracias! Intento que Draco no se salga mucho de quien es en los libros, y la verdad es que ya había pensado en tu idea, pero no estoy segura de llevarla a cabo... porque... bueno, ya verás, pero muchas gracias por tu idea y si tienes cualquier otra, por muy extraña que sea, dímela, ¿vale?

Bien, ahora la historia.....

El joven Weasley se refugiaba en una de las clases desocupadas de estudios Muggles, y allí se pasaba el tiempo meditando y con la vista fija en los recuerdos. Pero ese día una voz le devolvió a la realidad.

La sangre-sucia te quiere, pobretón.

- ¿Qué has dicho, rubio teñido? – Soltó Ron, preparando su varita. Draco Malfoy dio un par de silenciosos pasos, pero su expresión no varió. Ron vio en su mirada una mezcla de arrogancia y ¿¡Amabilidad!? ¿¡Burla!? ¿¡Compasión!?. El joven Weasley no tuvo tiempo de analizar esas miradas porque la respuesta de Malfoy llegó casi inmediatamente.

- Que solo está con el Hufflepuff para darte celos. Dile a Potter que te preste sus gafas, así podrás ver lo evidente, cegato. – Malfoy había hecho que toda la entonación de la frase se apoyase en la palabra cegato, para que el Weasley no advirtiera que trataba de ayudarle y no lo humillase. Ya era bastante con deberle a uno. Observó la expresión de Ron, estaba intentando encontrar una maldición a su medida. "Poco vas a encontrar a mi medida Weasley" pensó Malfoy, y desapareció del aula, haciendo que Ron se quedara pensando en sus palabras.

No tenía ni idea de porqué había hecho eso. Odiaba tanto al Weasley como a Granger. Una vocecita sonó en su cabeza "sentías que así disminuía tu deuda con Potter". Draco sabía que era cierto, y eso le enojó mucho. Por su lado pasó Cohl, que lo miró como esperando para que él la invitara a salir. Malfoy se dijo para sus adentros: "No estoy tan loco, antes hubiese salido con Parkinson o me hubiese arriesgado con alguna ravenclaw o alguna hufflepuf" Sabía que si le apuraban, hasta era capaz de escoger a una griffindor antes que la chica que tenía delante. "¡QUE DIABLOS ESTOY PENSANDO!"

- ¡LÁRGATE COHL!

La chica se fue corriendo, más herida en su amor propio que asustada. Hacía tiempo que intentaba ligarse a Draco, especialmente desde que Pansy se fue, pero había resultado imposible.

El joven Slytherin se obligó a pensar en otras cosas que no fuesen deudas o algo que tuviese que ver con... "el grupo" y su mente lo llevó a una pregunta que volvió a morderle el estómago. Hacía tiempo que no lograba dormir y le preocupaba mucho el hecho de no ser un auténtico Slytherin. Sólo se le ocurría preguntar a una persona: Su profesor de pociones y jefe de la casa Slytherin. Lo buscó por todo el castillo, pero nadie sabía donde estaba. Draco, resignado, bajó a cenar al comedor. Cuando entró, observó por el rabillo del ojo al pobretón. Estaba hablando con Granger, quien de pronto le dio un gran abrazo y se fundieron en un beso. Después de ese mágico momento, Ron se dio cuenta de que Draco le estaba mirando y clavó su vista en él. El Slytherin sonrió con superioridad y le hizo una seña que podía tomarse como saludo, despedida, ironía, un "ya te lo dije", o un "me debes una" que Ron no supo encajar. Malfoy se dirigió a su mesa y se sentó a comer. No se dirigieron ninguna mirada más. Fuera del castillo, empezaba a nevar.

Hermione se acercaba e él, dirigiéndole miradas insinuantes y seductoras, mientras sus ojos miraban los labios del pelirrojo. Ron suspiró, deseando otra vez ese contacto que había sentido ya.... el beso.... estaba tan cerca.....

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡NEVILLE NO ESTÁ !!!!!!

Ron saltó de la cama, así como Dean, que del susto se cayó cómicamente de la cama arrastrando y rompiendo las cortinas de su cama. Cuando Ron abrió las suyas, se encontró con una cama vacía de Neville, un Dean envuelto en mantas, un Harry preocupado y un Seamus serio.

-No ha venido desde ayer, después de las clases, cuando se dio cuenta de que se le había marchitado la planta esa que su abuela le regaló por Navidad y fue a hablar con la profesora Sprout....- Dijo Seamus, visiblemente exaltado. Ahora Ron reconocía la voz que había gritado, cuando Hermione había estado a punto de besarlo... otra vez. Aun con la desaparición de Neville, Ron se permitió volar la imaginación hasta esa noche, en la que le había confesado sus sentimientos.... había sido tan difícil..... cuando Malfoy le dijo que....

- ¿¿¿RON, ES MUCHO PEDIRTE QUE VUELVAS A LA TIERRA???- gritó otra vez Seamus, al borde de la desesperación.- Tenemos que ir a hablar con alguien, rápido, le puede haber sucedido algo, y sabiendo como es Neville, lo más probable es que no haya podido solucionarlo el solo....

Los cuadros miraban interesados como un grupo de cuatro alumnos en pijama intentaban hablar con la profesora Mc Gonagall un sábado, a las ocho de la mañana. Para muchos sería cómico, pero se guardaban sus opiniones en cuanto veían las caras de los muchachos. Mc Gonagall no se hizo esperar y cuando se enteró de lo sucedido, dio la alarma entre el profesorado. Antes de marcharse, Harry le comentó lo que había visto la otra noche: la sombra que se metía al bosque en luna llena....

Al salir del despacho de Mc Gonagall, de vuelta a sus habitaciones, Ron, separó a Harry un poco de los otros dos, y le contó lo que le había pasado ayer con Hermione... y con Malfoy....

-En serio que ese tipo no está bien de la cabeza, si no fuera por los insultos que me mandó, juraría que intentaba ayudarme....

- Es que intentaba ayudarte, Ron.

Harry Explicó detalladamente los detalles del ataque de Lucius, y de cómo ahora el joven Malfoy "le debía la vida"

- Todo el mundo en Hogwarts se está volviendo loco....- murmuró Ron después de escuchar la aventura, y caminaron rumbo a la sala común....

/¿Dónde estoy? Aggggg, me duele todo el cuerpo... ¿Y esa sangre? ¿Es mía?/

Inmediatamente de pensar eso, el joven se desmayó, no pudiendo oir unos gritos que resonaban en el bosque prohibido.....


	4. Un extraño libro

Wooooolas! Ya toy yo aki dando la tabarra otra vez!!!!! Entre examen de economía y examen de Matemáticas...... xD, para los nuevos (si los hay) ningún personaje me pertenece salvo aquellos que me invento sobre la marcha, y si alguien quiere proponer alguno, sólo que me lo diga o!!!!

**Ginny-ForEver: **Me toy pensando esa propuesta que me hiciste, y a lo mejor la meto, porque me serviría bastante bien..... aunque tengo clariiiisimo que se queda en un Harry- Ginny, aunque así Harry se espabilaría un poco....

**Cigny: **Dioooooooo, es verdad, se me había olvidado!!!!! Antes me encantaba mirar las estrellas y de hecho, mi cuarto está lleno de estrellitas pegadas en el techo formando constelaciones.... y tengo la del cisne!!!! Aunque un día se me cayó una de las estrellas de la constelación y todavía no la he vuelto a poner....

**Ana María: **Me temo que lo que le pasó a Nevile.... bueno.... grave.... no se va a morir, pero . aiiiiiiiii , no me tires de la lengua!!!!! Los gritos eran de los profesores, que lo estaban buscando.... ¿lo encontraran?

**Tabatas: **Woola!!! ¿¿Corto?? Weno, intentaré hacerlos más largos, pero es que yo soy de las que me gusta escribir cosas cortas, por eso no creo que el fic sea muy largo y si alargo los capítulos me salen peor... creo xD.

Weeeno, solo queda decir que toy haciendo un nuevo fic (publicidad xD) En este caso creo que también de Harry y Ginny, aunque me puede dar la paranoia y hacerlo de Draco y Ginny o de Hermione y Ron, y la verdad es que me he atascado, porque no se cual escoger.... eso y una pregunta para todos....

¿Alguien ha adivinado con las pistas que di sobretodo en capítulo anterior del destino de Neville? ¡¡¡¡A hacer conjeturas!!!! Quien tenga una más mínima idea, clic en review!!! Quien prefiera no comerse la cabeza sólo tendrá que esperar al capítulo siguiente!!!

* * *

Esa noche había dormido fatal. Había soñado que su madre era brutalmente asesinada por Lucius, porque le había estado defendiendo, y suplicó para que no fuese verdad. Se encaminó hacia el salón de pociones donde compartía las dos primeras horas con Gryffindor, pero al llegar, no había nadie. Esperó en la puerta hasta que llegó el profesor Snape, pues no le apetecía ir al gran comedor. Severus se paró delante de él y tendiéndole una especie de libro le dijo:

Toma. Pensaba regalártelo por Navidad, pero que es ahora cuando lo necesitas.

Draco observó mejor el libro. Era más bien un libro pequeño, y muy antiguo, aunque bien conservado. La tapa era de color verde con pequeños dibujos plateados que se unían para formar una extraña figura... ¿Figura? Eran dos S entremezcladas, casi imposibles de ver.... Severus Snape.... abrió con cuidado el libro, pero no tenía nada dentro.

¿ Por qué me lo das?

Sé que te estás preguntando por qué te lo he dado.... eso tienes que descubrirlo tú, Draco, porque sólo así resolverás tus dudas. Yo no puedo decirte más- y cambiando el tono que había estado utilizando a uno más duro continuó- Señor Malfoy, la puerta del aula ya esta abierta, ¿Quiere pasar o se va a quedar en medio entorpeciendo el camino del resto?

El joven pasó dentro del aula, sin importarle el hecho de que su padrino casi le había tratado con el mismo tono que a Potter... siguió observando el libro, sin percatarse de que todos los gryffindors que se encontraban en el aula eran chicas, y cuchicheaban entre sí con caras de preocupación.

Bien, ¿Señorita Granger? ¿Dónde se encuentran sus "inseparables" amigos?

Yo.... no lo sé.

Pues por su inexcusable falta, 40 puntos menos para Gryffindor....

En ese momento aparecieron en el aula Dean, Seamus, Ron y Harry, que se excusaron diciendo que habían estado hablando con la profesora Mc Gonnagal, aunque la verdad fuera que habían estado buscando por todas las aulas de Hogwarts a Neville...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lo encontramos en el bosque prohibido..... estaba mucho peor que como lo ve ahora, y sus ropas completamente destrozadas, además de .....- La jefa de la casa Gryffindor no pudo continuar. Se había quedado sin voz. Desde la alerta de sus compañeros, ella y algunos profesores habían revuelto todo el castillo intentando buscarle. Si hubiese sido cualquier otro alumno no le hubiese preocupado tanto, pero Neville....y encontrarlo allí en medio del bosque, inconsciente y con graves heridas sólo la hizo asustarse aún más, y unas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su cara.....- ¿Crees Poppy que podrás hacer algo por el?

La cara de Poppy habló antes que ella y sus ojos le contaron que si las señales eran correctas, poco se podía hacer, salvo encontrar al culpable. Y Mc Gonnagal sabía que Dumbledore le daría su paradero.

Le haré todas las pruebas posibles.- Contestó escuetamente la enfermera, sabiendo que poco más podía hacer.

Mientras, Neville reposaba inconsciente todavía sobre una de las camas, con la cabeza vendada por numerosas contusiones y heridas por todo el cuerpo. La profesora sólo se fijó en una de ellas, la del brazo, más profunda que las anteriores. Aun con la venda pro encima, se acordaba perfectamente de la carne desgarrada y el hueso raspado que Poppy inmediatamente se apresuró a curar. Sin detenerse más tiempo, salió de la enfermería hacia el despacho de Dumbledore....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Todos los Gryffindors de séptimo se encontraban en la sala común, pero ninguno decía nada. Seamus miraba distraídamente el fuego mientras Dean jugaba con un pliegue de su túnica. Ron estaba sentado en uno de los sillones abrazando a Hermione, y jugando distraídamente con sus rizos. Hermione sólo suspiró. Harry se encontraba distraído mirando por la ventana y Parvati daba vueltas una y otra vez por la sala común. Todos se volvieron expectantes hacia la puerta cuando se abrió, y Mc Gonnagal entró para darles la noticia: Habían encontrado a Neville, pero tendría que pasar bastante tiempo en la enfermería, aunque su vida no corriera peligro. Sólo Harry advirtió como una sombra cruzó por los ojos de Mc Gonnagal, antes de despedirse y abandonar la sala común. Harry subió corriendo las escaleras hasta su dormitorio y cogió su capa de invisibilidad, dispuesto a seguir a su profesora. Atravesó la sala común y se despidió de todos, ocultando la capa por si acaso, aunque la mirada que le lanzó Hermione le dejó muy claro que no la había escondido muy bien. Salió pro los pasillos de Hogwarts intentando guiarse por los pasos de su profesora y para su asombro, vio que se dirigía a coger un carruaje. Entró rápidamente en el , y los tresthrals se dispusieron a llevarla hacia Hogsmeade. Desanimado, comenzó el regreso cuando unos sollozos detrás de una de las aulas se lo impidieron. Abrió con cuidado la puerta y entró en la habitación. Luna Lovegood estaba llorando desconsoladamente en el hombreo de la más joven de los Weasley, murmurando incoherencias. Ginny la apretaba fuertemente, compartiendo en parte su dolor. Cuando Luna consiguió calmarse un poco Ginny continuó hablando, en un tono suave y dulce, que reconoció como el tono que usaba a veces con él, cuando se sentía completamente solo.

No es tu culpa, Luna, y lo sabes....

Pero.... si no hubiera ido a buscar esa Adia no estaría ahora en la enfermería....¿ Por qué no me dijo que la de su abuela se le había marchitado?

Quizá.... porque.... porque pensaría que tu no le volverías a hablar.

Luna la miró como si fuera una extraterrestre y exclamó:

¿ Por qué iba yo a hacer eso?

Bueno, verás.... Neville nuca ha sido un chico popular ni "guapo" para las chicas- Luna se la quedó mirando como si de repente se hubiese convertido en una Banshe- y por eso digamos que es... inexperto en cuanto a lo que chicas se refiere. Su primer amor fue Parvati y le dejó destrozado cuando ella dijo delante de todo el mundo que sólo era pareja con él en herbología porque era muy bueno en esa asignatura. ¿Sabes, Luna? Él también ha perdido a sus padres, pero nadie sabe eso. Vive con su abuela, que a pesar de que lo quiere mucho, tiene golpes de bombero y el vivir con ella es un desbarajuste. Cuando llega a Hogwarts, todo el mundo le toma por alguien que no tiene importancia, que sólo está ahí, cuando en realidad él intenta hacer todo lo posible por los demás. Se puede decir que yo he sido la única que realmente lo ha visto tal y como es, y no me arrepiento. A pesar de que me invitó al baile del torneo, siempre hemos sido amigos, porque él sabía que yo estaba detrás de Harry. Siempre me ayudó, intentando que Harry se fijara en mí....- Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer del rostro de Ginny, y Luna, que se había calmado, comenzó también a llorar – No quiero que se muera...

Harry se marchó del aula, sabiendo que no debería de haber escuchado esa conversación, y unos pasos casi inaudibles se perdieron por los pasillos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Una mujer envuelta en una gruesa capa invernal se acercó a una de las mesas del caldero chorreante, donde se encontraba un hombre de unos treinta años, con unas túnicas de color púrpura que delataban su origen... para aquellos que supieran el significado que otorgaba el color. La mujer sí parecía saberlo, pues se acercó decidida a ese hombre y en un susurro pronunció:

- Gúnther..... Dumbledore me dijo que podría encontrarte aquí.....


	5. Gúnther

La nieve cubría el camino que llegaba a Hogwarts. Nieve pisada por las botas de un desconocido que se acercaba al castillo. El color púrpura de sus ropas contrastaba con el blanco del paisaje, y le daba aún más aire misterioso del que tenía. Cuando llegó a la entrada, la profesora Mc Gonagall lo recibió secamente, aún dolida por el suceso del día anterior, en el caldero chorreante.

- Buenos Días Gúnther

- Sabe perfectamente que no tiene por qué ser amable, señora.- La voz del hombre sonaba áspera y dolida, una voz que se refugiaba en el alcohol para olvidar....una vez más.- Enmendaré el error que he cometido, no se preocupe por ello... ¿Dónde está el crío?

- Es el señor Longbottom, si no le importa, y todavía no ha despertado....- Gúnther observó el ambiente con expresión ausente y replicó:

- Ya lo ha hecho señora, y está bastante confuso.

Sin esperar ser guiado por la profesora Mc Gonagall caminó por los pasillos sin dudar ni una sola vez, a pesar de que nunca había estado en ese castillo....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Una mano le acarició la cara dulcemente. Sintió cómo unos besos se deslizaban por su frente hasta tocar suavemente la comisura del labio, sin atreverse a probarlos. Sus ojos se abrieron despacio, cansados y doloridos, pero observaron casi por primera vez esos iris de color café atrapados tras unas gafas, que derramaban lágrimas por él. Luna se sonrojó visiblemente cuando descubrió que Neville la estaba observando. No era una mirada acusadora, más bien curiosa y cansada, que sólo quería saber por qué estaba allí. Neville sonrió e intentó levantarse de la cama como tantas veces había visto hacer a Harry, pero un dolo en el antebrazo se lo impidió. Entonces descubrió que estaba lleno de vendas, y recordó lo sucedido en el bosque. No pudo preguntar pues cuatro brazos se cerraron sobre el, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

Luna lloraba abrazada a su cuerpo, como si temiera volverlo a perder. Ginny, al otro lado, casi no le dejaba respirar.

- Chicas, si queréis que se recupere, creo que deberíais dejarle tomar algo de oxígeno.- Neville observó entonces a Harry, que sonreía como pocas veces le había visto sonreír, y le daba una palmadita suave en el hombro.

- Yo.... la verdad es que no sé que hago aquí – explicó Neville, visiblemente confundido. No le gustaba mentir, pero no les podía explicar el sonido de la noche al cerrarse sobre el, el sentimiento de saber que eres perseguido..... y acorralado. El aullido, el dolor, las palabras que aún resonaban en su mente...

- Te econtraron en el bosque prohibido, y Madame Pomfrey nos ha dejado visitarte, pero ha echado a Ron y a Hermione porque éramos demasiados...- Explicó Ginny, mientras pasaba la mano por la espalda de su novio, haciéndole cosquillas. Harry se rió y comenzó a perseguir a Ginny por la enfermería, hatsa que los dos se toparon con un hombre muy extraño.

Harry inmediatamente se acordó de Sirius, pues el aspecto del hombre era muy parecido al de su padrino. Tenía el pelo enmarañado y muy largo, a conjunto con una barba descuidada. Sus ojos tenían en ese momento el color de la miel, pero Harry juraría que antes, cuando se chocó con el, eran azules. Su porte, a pesar de su aspecto, daba aires de grandeza, como si hubiese sido un caballero de la corte de algún rey legendario que acabase de despertar de su milenario sueño, y sus ropas purpúreas daban cuenta de ello. El extraño sonrió a ambos jóvenes y mientras entraba en la enfermería, les dijo:

- Tienen suerte, la señora Mc Gonnagal todavía no ha aparecido.... yo les sugiero que se marchen, antes de que venga y los encuentre por aquí.

- Pero señor- Contestó Ginny- Tenemos pase de autorización para visitar a nuestro compañero, la propia...

- Se les será retirado, pues tengo que hablar con "el señor Longbottom" y prefiero hacerlo _a solas._- Contestó el hombre arrastrando las palabras al más puro estilo Snape, como si supiera que ese tono influiría en la decisión de los muchachos.

Éstos no tuvieron tiempo de discutir, pues apareció una Mc Gonagall que los echó educadamente de la enfermería. Antes de marcharse, Luna le dio un beso en la mejilla a Neville y le susurró al oído:

- Con o sin Adias nos volveremos a ver....

- ¡¡Señorita Lovegood!!

Luna sonrió dulcemente y se marchó de la enfermería, contenta de haber visto cómo la cara de Neville se asemejaba a la de un tomate maduro.... y éste sonreía atontado, sin percatarse de la presencia de los dos adultos, uno de ellos con cara de burla....

- Señor Longbottom......., Longbottom despierte!!!!!

- ¿Si profesora?- Neville despertó de su ensueño para toparse con la cara de una triste Mc Gonagall

- Le presento a Gúnther .... eh.... ¿Cómo se apellida usted?

- Carezco de apellido ahora, que he sido repudiado...- Contestó este con una voz que indicaba que no debía preguntar más, y Neville se estremeció involuntariamente.... ¿Por qué notaba la cercanía de ese hombre más que la de ninguna otra persona?

- Bien. Señor Longbottom, quizá deba escuchar lo que Gúnther tiene que decirle....- La profesora se acomodó en uno de los asientos y esperó. Gunther la miró claramente como diciendo que sobraba, pero ella pasó por alto esta mirada.

- Em..... Neville.... ¿Puedo llamarte así?- el joven asintió- Supongo que te preguntarás por qué estás en la enfermería....yo te ataqué anoche.

- Usted no estaba allí. Fue.... una especie de monstruo.

- Fue un licántropo. Fui yo.

La simpleza de la frase golpeó de lleno al aturdido Neville, que palideció. Gúnther lo había dicho como si fuese algo normal, algo que pasa todos los días, pero a el....cerró los ojos un momento. No podía ser.

- Está usted equivocado. Yo no soy..... eso......

- Bien, entonces no lo eres.... escucha.....presta atención a tu alrededor y dime que oyes.

- No oigo nada.- Contestó Neville automáticamente, a la defensiva.

- ¿No? ¿Estás seguro?

Neville se esforzó por oír algo, y de pronto, la habitación se llenó de ruidos. El corazón de la profesora Mc Gonagall, que parecía tan segura, avanzaba a latidos rápidos, el corazón de Gunther latía pausadamente, la respiración de Madame Pomfrey era regular, cosa que indicaba que estaba dormida. Podía oír las conversaciones de los alumnos que pasaban por delante de la enfermería, aunque esta tuviera las puertas cerradas.

- Por Merlín.....

- Entonces lo oyes... seguimos, asómate a la ventana y dime que ves- Neville obedeció, y observó el vuelo de las diferentes aves que sobrevolaban el bosque prohibido, y oyó los árboles susurrar, y a dos alumnos de Hufflepuff que sonreían.... a casi 5 km de distancia.

- Hufflepuffs....

- ¿Así que eres capaz de distinguir el escudo que llevan bordado en sus chalecos cuando ni siquiera el mejor de los humanos normales podría verle a esta distancia.....? Vaya.... no son habilidades muy comunes, pequeño.

- ¿Soy.... un....ME MORDISTE?

- Ese día había bebido mucho... no pude controlar mi transformación- Paró un puñetazo que le iba a mandar Neville, que siempre había sido pacífico. –Pero prometo compensarte. Quiero que me escuches.

- ¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE ESCUCHARTE? ¡HAS ARRUINADO MI VIDA!

- No. No lo he hecho. O sí, si te niegas a escucharme...

- ERES UN....

Neville no pudo acabar la frase porque Gúnther le había tapado la boca con la mano.

- Escúchame primero y juzga después!!!

- Neville, deberías escucharle... yo lo hice.- Mc Gonnagall intervino pro primera vez en la pelea, y la forma de llamar al muchacho hizo que esté se detuviera.

- Eres un licántropo, sí, pero no uno como era Lupin. ¿Te extrañas de que lo conozca? El tuvo el peor de los males: la mala suerte. El licántropo que le mordió murió ese mismo día, y no pudo ni siquiera llevarlo al consejo...fue uno de los cachorros perdidos. Tu no serás así. Si me dejas, puedo demostrarte cuan beneficioso puede ser un licántropo.... y cuan perjudicial para sus enemigos. Puedo darte un poder que no se corrompe, porque a pesar de lo que piensan las personas, los licántropos tenemos otro sentido de la justicia... Sólo te lo preguntaré una vez. ¿Quieres que te entrene? ¿Quieres como mínimo, no tener que sufrir en la luna llena?

- Ya que me has obligado a tener esta condición, ayúdame a sobrellevarla. Quiero que me entrenes.

Gunther observó algo más que esta decisión: Los ojos de Neville habían tomado un color extrañamente miel, cuando antes eran marrones oscuros como la noche. El adulto asintió y se sentó, dispuesto a comenzar la primera lección allí mismo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Hoy he decidido escribir en este libro, no sé por qué mi padrino me lo ha regalado, pero si así lo ha hecho, alguna razón tendrá. Me llamo.... da igual mi nombre, no puedo escribirlo. Sólo sé que dudo hasta de mí mismo, y no sé dónde puedo encontrar la confianza.... He sido salvado de mi propio enemigo, y eso crea un vínculo que me ahoga, a pesar de que él no lo ha mencionado ni una sola vez"

"me siento atrapado"

Dejó de escribir, pues había algo que se lo impedía. El joven slytherin, rubio de herencia genética, aunque algunos envidiosos pensasen que era teñido, observó como unas palabras eran escritas en tinta verde.....

_Quizás lo estés._

* * *

Woeeeeeee, creo que lo he dejado en un momento en suspense, ahí con el extraño libro.... en fin, contesto Reviews!!!

**Meiling.animorphs**: Gracias por tu review!!! Nooo, Neville no se va a morir, de hecho, será una gran ayuda en la lucha contra Voldemort.... si esa lucha llega!!! La verdad, quería hacerlo corto, pero entre explicar un poco el mundo de los licántropos que quiero explicar, y lo del libro de Draco y demás.... pues.... en fin, espero seguir teniendo noticias tuyas!!!! Bye!!!!

**Amsp14**: Jo, vaya nick.... ¿Qué significa? En fin, gracias por tu review, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, la verdad es que a Neville le tocan unas cosas.... y Harry.... weno, creo que se va a centrar un poco más en Ginny, después de todo... es su novia!!!!!

**Cigny**: Como me dijiste en el otro fanfic que habías intentado escribir un review, yo te lo contesto como si lo hubieras hecho xD (espero que algún día llegue, eh???) ¿Te ha gustado? Al menos la idea de los licántropos ya la he empezado a introducir.... ¿Creías que Neville se iba a convertir en uno de ellos? Será como Will, el médico de "bajo la lluvia" o parecido.... en fin, espero saber que sigues leyendome!!!!

**Saludos a todos aquellos que, aunque no mandan reviews**, leen mi historia (yo lo he hecho muchas veces, y me he propuesto dejar un review a todas aquellas historias que me encantaron, porque ahora al estar al otro lado, sé que realmente los necesitan). Si no quieren dejar un comentario, no pasa nada, pero si lo hacen, impulsan a esta joven escritora a seguir utilizando su tiempo en acabar este y otros fics!!!!


	6. Licantropos ¿Bestias o personas?

"me siento atrapado"

Dejó de escribir, pues había algo que se lo impedía. El joven slytherin observó como unas palabras eran escritas en tinta verde.....

_Quizás lo estés._

Draco dejó de escribir. Se acordaba perfectamente del diario que su padre había "regalado" a la Weasley, y quizá este libro era igual. Un diario maldito. Reprimió un impulso al recordar quién se lo había regalado. Su padrino no podía querer que a él le pasase algo malo, no ahora, cuando había decidido que lucharía en su bando....

"¿Quién eres?" Se atrevió a escribir.

_Alguien que también estuvo atrapado una vez...alguien que también fue salvado por su mayor enemigo y dudó de todos sus principios...alguien como tú._

"¿Podrías ayudarme?" Contuvo la respiración mientras la tinta desaparecía y la contestación se formaba.

_Sólo si tú te ayudas a ti mismo....._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Neville, ya recuperado, deambulaba por los pasillos aturdido. Demasiadas emociones para él, que prefería una vida tranquila. Cerró los ojos y continuó andando, sin ningún tipo de miedo. Sentía el ligero olor a humedad que desprendían las paredes, y podía guiarse perfectamente hasta Gryffindor sin tener que abrir ni una sola vez los ojos....

- ¡¡¡¡Neville!!!!- Éste se volvió, habiendo reconocido la voz de una de sus amigas, Mione.

- Hermione, ¿Qué tal? Ya me han dicho que tu y Ron....

- NOOOOOOOOO, no estuvimos haciendo nada malo en el baño de prefectos!!!! ¡¡¡Sólo era que Ron se había manchado de barro y como ambos somos prefectos, le acompañé pero eso es todo!!!- Hermione, al ver la cara de Neville de estupefacción, se dio cuenta que había vuelto a hablar de más.....

- Hombre, yo solo preguntaba si erais novios, pero ya me lo has respondido...- Con una sonrisa que Hermione nunca había visto en Neville, estilo picarona y muy poco inocente, el joven se despidió, dejando a una prefecta completamente anonadada.

Neville sorprendió a más de un estudiante ese día. Salió en defensa de Samuel Trier, cuando Crabbe pensaba propinarle una buena paliza por un asunto relacionado con las chocolatinas, y fue el mismo Crabbe el que salió huyendo, cuando Neville esquivó todos y cada uno de los golpes que intentaba darle. Un grupo de chicas de Hufflepuff tenían problemas con una Doxie y Neville la ahuyentó. Ayudó también a un alumno que se había quedado atascado en un escalón y no podía salir él solo. Luna se encontró en su cama con una rosa roja, que compañaba a una pequeña Adia.....y en la sala común, cuando Harry se disponía a hacer un paseo nocturno hasta las cocinas cubierto por su capa invisible, Neville le deseó suerte.

Cuando Harry volvió de las cocinas, Neville le hizo un guiño y señaló uno de los sillones, marchándose después escaleras arriba. Harry se acercó al sofá y se quedó observando a la joven que allí dormía. Con la corbata desabrochada, sin la túnica y con la falda ligeramente subida, Ginny dormía. Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios y en ese momento Harry no pudo reprimir el intento de besarlos. Los rozó ligeramente y siguió acariciando con sus labios las mejillas, la nariz, la oreja y bajo delicadamente hasta el cuello. La piel de Ginny al tacto de sus labios se erizaba y sólo el hecho de pensar que Ginny no lo disfrutaba completamente le hizo parar. Con sorpresa, notó que una mano le revolvía el cabello de la nuca y al mirarla a la cara, una Ginny sonriente le recibió. Él la besó dulcemente, intentando reprimir el fuego que se encendía en su interior. Una exclamación de sorpresa salió de su garganta cuando se encontró con una lengua internándose en su boca. Su sabor era adictivo y no pudo reprimirse a cerrar los dientes sin mucha presión, manteniendo presa esa lengua y acariciándola con la suya propia. Un gemido de Ginny le indicó que ella lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él. Se separaron a la vez y Harry la abrazó, sabiendo que la joven que estaba con él era un tesoro único....

- Te quiero. ¿Lo sabías?

- Mmmmmm.....- Ginny se hizo la distraída, y le contestó juguetonamente- La verdad es que desde esta mañana no me lo habías dicho...

- ¡Es verdad! Jo, que olvidadizo soy.... además, ¿sábes que va a venir dentro de 3 minutos la profesora McGonnagal y que si nos ve aquí, nos castiga?

- ¡Señor Potter! – Exclamó Ginny imitando la voz de su profesora. – ¡20 puntos menos a Gryffindor por no despedirse correctamente de su novia!

- ¿Seguro que no me he despedido bien?- Preguntó Harry en un susurro, mientras le daba un besito en los labios

- Bueeeno, con eso me conformo....- Ginny sonrió y se marchó a sus dormitorios, seguida inmediatamente por Harry, que no quería tener problemas con su jefa de casa..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Buenos días chicos- Saludó la profesora de DCAO, que acababa de ingresar a la sala con un hombre detrás, que Neville inmediatamente reconoció. – Teníamos pensado dar los hechizos avanzados de defensa temporal, pero la presencia de Gúnther en Hogwarts nos puede ayudar. ¿Alguien sabe qué es un licántropo?- Hermione levantó la mano, así como todos los estudiantes de la clase. – Bien, ya veo que sabéis lo que es, pero ¿Alguien sabe cómo viven? ¿Cómo se comunican entre ellos?, vaya... veo que estas preguntas son más difíciles... pues Gunther nos las va a explicar.- Dicho esto la profesora se sentó en una de las sillas para alumnos, dejando a Gúnther solo delante de una clase de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

- Bien. Muchos pensareis que el licántropo es un animal salvaje, sin cultura ni conocimientos, y hoy estoy aquí para quitaros esa absurda idea de la cabeza. Ante todo, no conocéis nada de los licántropos porque los únicos que habéis visto son los "cachorros perdidos", es decir, aquellos licántropos no entrenados. Éstos son especialmente agresivos, y atacan a los humanos porque están desorientados. Si tienen que elegir entre un humano y la llamada de su manada, acudirán siempre a ella, puesto que su mayor deseo es formar parte de su familia. Si alguna vez habéis visto a un licántropo entrenado, seguramente os habría pasado desapercibido, pues el licántropo entrenado es capaz perfectamente de convertirse en un lobo común. Y jamás atacaría a un humano de no ser por defensa propia. ¿Alguien deseoso de hacer una prueba?- Todos los alumnos lo miraron como si fuera a traer a un hombre lobo aquí mismo, y muchos de ellos alejaron sus pupitres discretamente de el.- Bien, entonces elegiré yo. – Cerró los ojos y buscó entre corazones. Neville no estaba dispuesto a salir, aún se acordaba de la jugarreta de la clase de ayer, y la mayoría de alumnos estaban muy asustados. Entre todos ellos escogió.

- Ronald Weasley.

Ron se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Gúnther despacio, como si quisiese aplazarlo. Su corazón latía estruendosamente, casi tanto como el de su compañera, su novia. A veces, oír tan bien no era bueno... Cuando Ron estuvo a la distancia suficiente, Gunther lo miró a los ojos y le susurró: "Ni se te ocurra moverte" y comenzó a transformarse. Sus ojos pasaron del azul cielo a un tono miel y sus ropajes comenzaron a desaparecer. En unos instantes, Ron se encontró delante de un lobo que le miraba como diciendo "¿No vas a salir corriendo? Jo, que aburrido....." y todos los estudiantes gritaron cuando el hombre-lobo se acercó peligrosamente a él....

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

XD ¿Lo he dejado interesante? Espero que si, en un momento de tensión.... pero quiero haceros una pregunta importante: **¿Queréis que explique más sobre los licántropos y sus formas de vivir? **La verdad es que yo tengo todo un mundo preparado, pero temo aburrir, así que lo voy metiendo poquito a poquito y conforme van teniendo clases de DCAO... en fin, si os gusta, no os gusta, tenéis ideas y queréis mandármelas, todo a Review!!!! Otra cosa más **¿A quien perteneció el diario que tiene ahora Draco?** Es que me encanta dejar incógnitas y que la gente adivine..... o

**CYgni**: Woooolas!!! Weno, la verdad es que mi nick es una mezcla de un planeta de Star wars y una maga llamada Fávila (también hubo un rey asturiano que se llamaba así y fue atacado por un oso....) Siempre ha sido mi nick por excelencia, pero por una vez me apeteció cambiar y poner Ereneda, pero descubrí que no me pegaba... xD. No abandono, no, aunque se me están acabando las ideas y no sé donde encontrar más... ToT

**Andrómeda Black**: No te preocupes, este diario no tiene instintos asesinos... por ahora. Su función es ayudar a Draco, y hacerle ver cual es el camino correcto... pero ¿Cuál será?

**Ana María**: asmp14, quedas rebautizada ya para siempre con Ana María, que si no me lio y luego no me doy cuenta de que eres tu!!!! Pobrecito Remus.... pero ¿Y Gúnther? Porque te puedo asegurar que su vida no ha sido un camino de rosas y de gloria... por algo no tiene apellido... uyuyuyuyuy (me encanta dejar con la incógnita, no puedo evitarlo)

**MeriWeasley: **Gracias por tu Review!!!!! Weeeno, es verdad, tengo que hacer un "apartado" para Ron y Hermione, que hoy se lo han tragado todo entre la clase, Ginny y Harry, y Draco!!!! Espero verte pronto!

**Meiling.animorphs:** Gracias por tu review!!! Yo la verdad es que me he unido hace poco a este nuevo mundo, y creo que si te gusta escribir, disfrutarás mucho por aquí. Nos vemos!!!!


	7. Un diario, ¿De quién?

Buuuf!!! Hace milenios que no actualizaba!!! Weno, espero que este capítulo os guste, que últimamente este fic está un poco de capa caída.... pero lo primero, contesto Reviews!!!

**Ana María**: Woooolas!!! Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo en activa, aunque claro, con eso de los exámenes, todo el mundo desaparecemos de vez en cuando.... xD. Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo, no sé si lo escribí bien, aunque el fic está cambiando mucho últimamente, ya no parece el que me inventé una tarde aburrida de verano.... ya veremos como acaba!!! Muuuuuuchas gracias por tu review, espero que todavía sigas pro akí para leerme!!!

**Meiling.animorphs**: Gracias por tu review!!! Pos.... ya que lo has dicho, me arriesgaré a darte una pista.... el diario no es de Snape, pero esa persona tiene las mismas iniciales..... me hizo gracia cuando leí como me había quedado, la verdad es que si parece que es de Snape.... sigue buscando, que seguro que lo encuentras!!!!

**Andrómeda Black**: Me alegro de verte otra vez por aquí!!!! No, me temo que esta vez no, Draco no acaba con Ginny, pero si te gusta leer de esta pareja, tengo otro fic en el que sí acaban juntos. Se llama ¿Por qué tenías que encontrarla tú? Y creo que está bastante interesante. Leela y después dame tu opinión, vale? A ver si a ti tb te gusta!!!!

**Mary-Tonks:** Bueno, la verdad es que por lo que leo, Neville siempre está en segundo plano, salvo por una historia de Harry Ginny que salió un poco más y acabó siendo novio de Parvati. Fue un fic que me encantó porque también demuestra que él "lo vale" como en el anuncio de Loreal parís (siempre he detestado el anuncio y ahora utilizo su eslogan.... xD)

Weeeeno, pues este capitulo va dedicado especialmente a vosotras cuatro, a **Cigni**, que no se donde se habrá metido, y un poco menos para aquellos que lo leen y no dejan review (al menos lo leen, y eso hay que tomarlo en cuenta xD) Besos!!!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ronald Weasley respiraba con dificultad, y de hecho, no era el único. El hombre-lobo se acercaba peligrosamente a él, y parecía a punto de saltarle a la yugular. Aun así, su mente seguía repitiendo "no te muevas, no te muevas" con una pasmosa tranquilidad. El animal le rodeó y asustando al joven Gryffindor, se restregó contra sus piernas, en un afecto cariñoso que relajó la tensión en al aula. Gúnther, convertido en un lobo común, se sentó tranquilamente como un perro y esperó a que Ronald superase el susto. Cuando el joven acarició la cabeza del lobo este aulló débilmente en señal de aceptación, y todos los alumnos se levantaron corriendo a tocar al extraño lobo. Todos menos tres. La profesora observó cómo Harry y Neville se habían quedado hablando, comentando seguramente las diferencias existentes entre el "cachorro perdido" de Remus, y Gúnther, y como un Draco Malfoy seguía sentado altaneramente en su mesa, mirando de vez en cuando el barullo de alumnos y dirigiendo la vista hacia un libro que ella no había recomendado para su clase... por una vez, dejó que el joven vagase en sus asuntos y no le llamó la antención. Quizás lo que hacía era importante.

Draco arrancó un trozo de pergamino del que estaba usando para su clase y escribió con letra firme una nota. _"Ven sola al pasillo quinto enfrente de la estatua del ángel y Merlín. A las 8 y 30. No faltes" _. Había renunciado a escribir un "o lo lamentarás" porque eso sólo le habría dado su identidad y la habría amenazado sin sentido. El joven Malfoy no firmó tampoco, escondiendo la nota para entregársela a la única persona que podía ayudarle aparte de Potter.... porque a Potter nunca le iba a pedir ayuda. Ya tenía demasiado.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¿Quién te ha escrito? Preguntó un curioso Ron mientras cenaban. Las lechuzas normalmente entregaban las cartas en el desayuno, pero una lechuza negra le había entregado una nota algo extraña. La joven observó extrañada la nota _"Ven sola al pasillo quinto enfrente de la estatua del ángel y Merlín. A las 8 y 30. No faltes" _y respondió sin darle mayor importancia

- Es la pesada de Miriam Kreisner, que no deja de preguntarme sobre un trabajo de runas... he quedado con ella para explicárselo todo de una buena vez y así olvidarme del asunto. Ella me ha mandado la confirmación- Contestó Ginny, mientras se servía el postre.

- ¿No podía habértelo dicho en persona? Mira que es rara....

- Ron!!!! Es una amiga de tu hermana, déjala ya en paz!- Hermione se había dado cuenta de la cara de molesta que estaba poniendo Ginny y decidió intervenir, entablando una discusión con su novio. Ginny estaba preguntándose quien podía ser cuando Harry la abrazó y le dijo suavemente al oído...

- Por una amiga no estarías tan preocupada....- Ginny le contestó desenvolviendo el pergamino debajo de la mesa y dejándolo que lo leyera disimuladamente. Al acabar, Harry preguntó suavemente- ¿Quieres caballería de refuerzo? Siempre podemos ir con la capa....

- No quiero que mi hermano se entere, sospecho que si ese alguien ha tenido que ocultarse así, es porque algo trama..... ¿Vendrás conmigo?

Harry afirmó con la cara, y sonrió pícaramente. Ginny se sintió mucho más segura. Con el a su lado, nadie podría tomarla de sospresa cuando fuese a esa.....¿cita?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cuando llegó, su mayor sorpresa fue encontrarse a un Slytherin en toda regla observando la estatua, y sintiendo como Harry se tensaba detrás suya.

-Malfoy, ¿qué se te ofrece?- Preguntó en el tono más casual posible.

Malfoy pareció sopesar la respuesta, al final suspiró y se acercó a ella, no lo suficiente como para tocarla, lo que hubiese hecho que Harry le lanzase una maldición, sino lo suficientemente cerca como para entregarle algo. Ginny desconfiada, lo tomó y descubrió que era una especie de libro. Miró ligeramente las letras SS entrelazadas y lo abrió, leyendo su contenido. Descubrió la letra fina que había escrito la nota y leyó con avidez lo que Malfoy le mostraba ante sí. El texto había sido borrado, pero pudo leer perfectamente el "me siento atrapado" y luego con otra letra, como si lo hubiese escrito otra persona estaba _"Quizás lo estés" _El resto había sido también borrado, como si Draco quisiese que nadie más leyera su contenido. Ginny le miró y en sus ojos descubrió la pregunta. Volvio a mirar el diario otra vez, temerosa, y sintió el roce de Harry por la espalda. Él también había adivinado la pregunta de Malfoy, y también era el único aparte de ella que podía responderla.

- No, Malfoy.- El se relajó visiblemente, aun con su máscara de imperturbabilidad se pudo notar que había estado nervioso. Ginny continuó.- Tom... Tom escribía más inclinado, sus letras eran diferentes, y el texto desaparecía nada más ser leído. Además, era él el que llevaba la conversación, como si quisiese enterarse de algo. Creo que este diario, sea de quien sea, sólo está ahí para resolverte tus dudas... – Ginny calló. Ya había dicho lo que el joven quería saber y dudaba si había algo más, así que esperó. Draco la miró y hizo un asentimiento de cabeza. La joven se marchó dudando si había hecho algo bueno..... y el joven se quedó ahí, observando el libro, y se decidió. Desapareció rumbo a Slytherin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione estaba ordenando los libros que había cogido de la biblioteca y colocándolos en sus estantes cuando uno en especial llamó su atención. "Ventajas de ser un animago y como convertirse en uno" Con razón estaba en la sección prohibida...pero Mdme Pince la había dejado sola porque sabía que ella no cogería nada sin permiso.... entonces... ¿Por qué estaba mirando tan intensamente el libro?

Cuando salió de la biblioteca y se aseguró de que no venía nadie, abrió la mochila y observó el objeto de sus ansias: El libro de la sección prohibida.... Entonces se acordó de los múltiples castigos que podía tener si la descubrían. ¿Por qué entonces, lo había cogido?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"¿Cómo puedo ayudarme?"- Escribió despacio, como temiendo que el diario fuera a saltarle a los ojos y matarlo allí mismo.

"Aceptando tus errores y buscando una nueva vida... quizás donde menos lo esperes" 

"Tu.... ¿lo hiciste?"

"No, y ese fue mi error..... pero eres uno de mis alumnos y el único que puede enseñar el verdadero camino a tus compañeros"

" eres Severus!!!!!" La decepción comenzó a acumularse en su corazón.

"No, y deberás descubrir por ti mismo quien soy y cuales fueron los errores que cometí, para que tú no los cometas. Sólo puedo darte dos pistas. Primera: El libro y la espada unen a aquellos que no soñaron jamás con ser unidos...... y segunda..... En uno de los que más odias encontrarás las respuestas que tanto ansías, pues la historia está viva y la sabiduría también"

"¿Cuándo naciste? ¿Quiénes fueron tus padres?" escribió Draco, pero el libro no respondió. Únicamente supo que aquel que lo había encantado había leído sus preguntas, porque todo el texto se borró, salvo las dos pistas.......

UUUUnnnnn poquitin más largo que los anteriores, creo. En fin, espero que os guste!!!! Mandad comentarios!!!!!


End file.
